Quasi-Spirits
Quasi-Spirits, or Almost-Spirits, are all-female beings that live in the neighboring world (Second World) after the Spirits left for other world (Real World). Unlike the true Spirits, they are stuck inside of the Second World and are forced to engage in constant civil war for domain and territory, leading to their world being under infinite state of war. Unlike a normal Spirit, they only possess a fragment of a Sephira Crystal and cannot use the total power of Angels. They are the majority of the cast of Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet, with half of them being the antagonistic race. Their superiors, the Queens of their kingdoms, are known for their brutality and cruelty for waging universal wars in their world. Overview Like the original Spirits, Quasi-Spirits were once humans who became victims of Mio Takamiya in 3 decades turning humans into monsters to purify her Sephira Crystals. However, once they became monsters and were killed by Kurumi Tokisaki, who back then was called "ally of justice", they were sent to the Second World. While living in the neighboring world, a Quasi-Spirits' existence is powered by their Sephira fragment as they were born in the real world. If their Sephirah Crystal is damaged or removed, the Quasi-Spirits will immediately begin to fade away in particles of light similar to their superiors, the true Spirits of Kabbalah tree. Additionally, the vast majority of Quasi-Spirits have portions of their memories of their old lives as humans in the other world unlike the Spirits that became 100% Spirits and lost all of their memories, with the exception of Natsumi and Miku Izayoi that stayed in the human world for a long period of time. However, the majority can't remember how they ended up lost in the neighboring world to begin with. It is also not uncommon for a Quasi-Spirit to completely lose their memories and even their entire personality during their stay in the neighboring world, however, the reason behind why some Spirits' personality are affected is unknown. While living in the neighboring world, the physical body is inconsequential compared to other world due to the laws of the neighboring world being completely different. What makes a Quasi-Spirit is their essential for need for survival by having a dream or aspirations for future to keep them alive. A Quasi-Spirit that isn't attached to a strong desire will eventually completely fade away regardless of their condition of their Sephira fragment. This leads many Quasi-Spirits to gain the desire to unify the Second World to keep themselves alive regardless of the consequences. World When the true Spirits leave the neighboring world to the real world (causing the so-called Spacequake on the other side), each of the ten regions (kingdoms and empires) of the neighboring world came to be under the rule of a Quasi-Spirit to keep order and law before their world could collapse. As the leader, who calls themselves are queens or empress, the kingdom stands on the top of the hierarchy of the region and determines how Sephira fragments are distributed in that region. Due to their ruling over their respective territories with an iron-fist, the secondary heroine, Empty, has noted that traveling in-between regions has now become much more difficult than it has before in the past, resulting in racism and hatred towards Quasi-Spirits from other regions. Powers and Abilities Following the rise of the Queens, the Quasi-Spirits were given a genus that is determined by the type of their fragment out of the ten Sephira Crystals by the Queens and her most important ministers and allies. Unlike the Sephira Crystals, they can only a mere single part of their power. #'First genus': Light #'Second genus': Information #'Third genus': Shadow #'Fourth genus': Ice #'Fifth genus': Fire #'Sixth genus': Sealing #'Seventh genus': Transformation #'Eighth genus': Wind #'Ninth genus': Sound #'Tenth genus': Substance/Material Gallery DAF_Bullet_8.png DAF_Bullet_3_05.jpg DAF_Bullet_5_08.jpg DAF_Bullet_12.png DAF_Bullet_13.png DAF_Bullet_4_02.jpg|The Genus DAF_Bullet_5_c04.jpg DAF_Bullet_4_c04.jpg DAF_Bullet_5_c03.jpg DAF_Bullet_4_08.jpg Trivia *"Quasi" is loosely translated from the Portuguese word "quase", which means "almost" or "near". Navigation Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Jingoists Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Imperialists Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Oppressors Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Female Category:Evil Creation Category:Tragic Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Fighters Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hybrids Category:Exploitation Villains